1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to drafting tables. More particularly, it relates to a drafting table having a first pedal-operated means for slideably adjusting a drafting board relative to a platform that supports it, a second pedal-operated means for adjusting the angular orientation of the platform, and a door-locking means for locking the doors of the table when the platform is in its down position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drafting tables of many types have been provided by inventors.
The drafting job to be performed determines the size of the drafting board needed; as a result, facilities where draftsmen work are commonly provided with a plurality of drafting tables of differing sizes.
Moreover, one or more office desks may be needed to facilitate the performance of non-drafting work; accordingly, drafting rooms are often crowded by both drafting tables and office desks of differring sizes.
There is a need for a versatile piece of furniture that provides drafting and non-drafting office functions in the same structure.
If a combination drafting table and office desk were available, money could be saved that would otherwise be spent on space. The prior art, considered as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how such an item of furniture could be provided.
The earlier patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,546 to Froelich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,881 to Kooi, U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,356 to Vumbaca, U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,120 to Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,233 to Walla, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,160 to Van Gompel, and U.S. Pat. No. 424,262 to Bogy.